


"WRATH"

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [24]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, The Church Scene (Far Cry 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. John really enjoyed tattooing the Deputy.
Relationships: Male Deputy (Far Cry 5)/John Seed
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 26





	"WRATH"

“Hold still. It’s supposed to say _Wrath_ , not- _wrat._ ”  
  
For a moment, Knight gets a very petty sort of pleasure from the fact that Seed stumbles over that word.  
  
Then it’s gone, and all he has is John Seed straddling his lap while he tattoos _WRATH_ on Knight’s chest. Knight holds still and tries to ignore the bulge in John’s jeans that’s digging into his hip, or the fact that the youngest Seed brother is basically humping him as he works.  
  
John’s eyes briefly bore into Knight’s daring him to remark on it.  
  
Knight opts to keep his mouth shut.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
John stands up, smiles; the bulge in his jeans is gone, and Knight _really_ doesn’t want to think about the implications of that.  
  
(There’s better things to be worried about right now anyway.)  
  
“ _Let’s begin!_ ”  
  
-End


End file.
